SCARECROW SHAMAN: THE PRISON PLANET
by The New Mandalord
Summary: What do you do when someone you love is hurt, and you know the bastard who did it? Get revenge? If that's what it means to be an adult THEN I'M NEVER GROWING UP! Seeker is back, and now the Na'vi are imprisoned and in-slaved. But He's back.
1. Prologue: After the war

**Prologue: After the war.**

It's been seven years since I've been back on Pandora. The Civil war with the Federalists lasted for about eight years and The Universal Republic, Federalists, and Mandalorians have lost good amount of souls. The U.R. is know trying to rebuild all of the former Federalists home world's economy, structure, and government. As for me... well... I married Iris, just like I said I would, and now have my own family. A both twins, boy and a girl, named Jake and Neytiri. Ironically though, Iris was the one who gave them the names. Anyways, they around six years old and I've been teaching them the basics in Magi. But i didn't teach them the basics of pocking me in the side trying to wake me up.

XxXxXxX

"... Er... Seeker," Iris sleepy said. "Your children want you."

"... Before sunrise they're _your_ kids." Seeker groaned. Soon enough though his side started to get tender. "Common guys, Your mother and I worked late for the past nights. We need our sleep."

"Okay." Jake said. "Just tell us where your stories of your blue cat people are."

"...I don't know..." He sat up and stared down at his you kids. "Just check in the library."

"Aye, sir!" Jake ran towards the house library.

"Roger that, captain daddy!" Neytiri chased after her brother.

Seeker collapsed back on the bed as Iris rolled over on top of him seductively.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know," He smiled like an animal. "But I like it."

He rolled her over and started to kiss her with unknown passion and furry.

"Seeker, please..." Iris said in a sickly tone. "You need to be gentle in my condition."

Seeker smiled seductively. "Never."

He continued his heating assault over her body.

XxXxXxX

There was a knock at the manor door. Jake ran up and answered the large door.

"Hey little guy," Sousuke said as he patted Jake's short white hair. "Are your parents up yet?"

"I think they are in bed wrestling."

_"In bed wrestling?"_ Sousuke thought as he entered. _"Interesting."_

He followed Seeker's smaller carbon copy into the parlor and sat in an arm chair. He watched as Jake drew a transmutation circle on the marble, he then put some different amount of matter in the center.

"Hey Neytiri, guess who I am."

He clasped his hands together.

"Your daddy." She smiled.

"Right, now watch this."

He planted his hands in the circle. The circle started to light up, then the matter started to shape shift and form into something not right. Out of fear, Neytiri ran out of the parlor and into the legs over her mother. She was wearing a long red silk robe which expose some of her neckline and cleavage.

"Neytiri, what's wrong." She said as she picked up her child.

"Jake made something... something... something..." Neytiri tried to think of the word to say.

"Something of great quality." Sousuke said as he walked out with a plush doll in his hands. "If your son can't make it as a Shaman, he can make it as toy maker."

Neytiri grabbed the doll out of Sousuke's hands.

"Neytiri, what do you say?" Iris said as she put her down.

"Thank you."

"So where is Seeker? We have new orders."

XxXxXxX

Two years earlier. Jake wrote down some notes for Seeker.

Dear Seeker,

Since you left, the tribe has changed a little. The crops you gave us grew well. Neytiri had my child, it was a girl. We named her Sevin'äie, it means pretty vision. Seze found a mate named Nawm and already had a baby. Tommy has gotten taller, he still practices the magi you taught him, but he is the best shot in the tribe. As for Neytiri, she is as radiant as ever. The tribe healthier then ever. Unfortunately though, Mo'at died of age. We are still waiting for your return.

"Hey dad," Tommy entered the room that his father was in. "Are you ready for the hunt? We're all meeting at the Metal-Mountain."

"I'll be right there."

XxXxXxX

Later that afternoon a Valkyrie TAV lands far away from Hell's Gates where the Unobtanium Mines are there was a back up base just incase something went wrong with the base at Hells Gates. No one ever really knew about except for the people at the head of the whole operation. This way the Sky People didn't have to deal with the Na'vi and that they could still come as they pleased.

About thirty-three hundred people stepped out and went into the base that was now covered in vines, grass, and flowers the last two people to get off of the Valkyrie TAV where two Colonels one was male the other female. His name was Jerex Fitzsix he was tall, built strong and tough like most of the U.S. Marines Jerex had black hair, blue eyes, and was just a tough guy that you did not want to mess with for any reason what so ever. The female her name was Jade Tser Ming she was tall and thin she had brown hair and dark green eyes. Jade was tough she wasn't afraid of killing anyone not even a Na'vi.

The air inside the emergency base was stale, and all of the technology was covered in dust. Two men sat on the map center, waiting impatiently. One was a tall man with white spiky hair that traveled down on to his chin. His partner was a large round bald man who could easily roll down any cliff.

"Mr. Leon Caeleachair and Mr. Sirca Mcknight," Jerex said. "I can see you're still doing well."

"Colonel Fitzsix," The white hair Sirca said annoyed. "We've been waiting here for seven freaking years. And here you come in your little heli's, and expect us to kiss your asses when you just enter."

"We had to wait for the heat of the war to die down." Jerex said.

"I couldn't give a blue-cat-monkey's ass about your excuses." Sirca snapped. "Remember, you crap-eaters need us more than we need you."

"Fine."

"Sir," A soldier came up to him. "I have a full list of people that didn't go back to Earth years ago, and a list just a few months ago. Most of them were Avatar drivers, one fighter pilot, and a few scientists."

"Good work let me take a look at that" said Jerex "Well...It looks like Jake Sully didn't make it back to Earth after all I heard he died here."

"Well, no sir. He didn't die here on Pandora, in his logs he said that he was going to become a Na'vi and stay here and..."

"WHAT? Well, do you know what his Avatar looks like?"

"Yes, sir I... I do heres a picture." The Marine handed him a picture showing Jake as a Na'vi

"Looks like Sully had became one of the savages. Well, I'm going to find him."

"Why sir?"

"I just want to." He said to the marine. "after all he is a friend. Now go do surveillance."

"Can I sow their lives?" Leon started to drool.

"When we find them, then yes."

XxXxXxX

Ten'ku, youngest son of Ten'mai, was flying over the forest hunting when he heard gun shots echoing around the forest so deiced to take a look on what was going on he followed the sounds and came to the old base at the Unobtanium Mines he flew only a half a mile and then went in on foot to check it out. Ten'ku saw two Valkyrie TAV at the old base and saw about forty-five hundred or so Sky People destroying the plants, animals, and vegetation around the base so that they could use it. Sky People were running in and out of the base and caring weapons of all kinds into the base.

"Hey I have to take a piss." Ten'ku noticed two male soldiers doing surveillance. He was disgusted how the soldier was marking his territory on the tree.

Ten'ku took out his knife and crept closer to the two soldiers.

"Hey," the pissing one said. "you've ever seen the Na'vi before."

"Nope."

"I heard they survived the entire war without getting involved."

"Whatever." He said. The sound of running water quickly stopped, with the sound of rustling vegetation. "You done?" he got no answer. "Done you want me to shake it for you?"

He went to investigate, but found a mid-day rain of his partners blood. "What the?"

Ten'ku sliced his head off. Ten'ku stole the weapons and grenades, destroyed the communicators, and fed the corpse to his Banshee. He was then in flight, heading for Hometree.

XxXxXxX

Tomy, Jake and the other hunters were at the crashed cruiser, which they call Metal-Mountain. This was the aftertoon hunt for lunch and dinner.

"So dad," Tommy said. "When do you think Seeker is coming back?"

"Can't wait to see him again, eh?" Jake laughed. "It's not an easy trip to make, considering his home is very far away from here. But we made a deal, as long as we continue to survive, he will return eventually."

Ten'ku and his Banshee came soaring out of the sky and landed on the former command bridge. He jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the same level Jake was on.

"Olo'eyktan Jake," Ten'ku said in Na'vi. "More Skypeople, and they do not look like Seeker."

Suddenly the sky in the distance grew black with a loud buzzing noise.

"Get the women and children to the Mother Tree, Tommy get your Mother and sisters out!" Jake ordered. "Warriors, engage the enemy!"

"This land belongs to us know!" Jerex voice came over an intercome system. "Because we are your Gods now!"

"What? Gods?!" Jake said. "I don't care who you are. You are not taking our home from us again!"

The warriors started to rip the Scorpions out of the sky.

"Drive them back to the stars!"

* * *

**What the hell?!**

**This isn't the place I left.**

**Eywa, what is going on here!**

**NEXT TIME: This isn't right. Enter the Shamans**

**We are not in Kansas anymore... **

**... Ah where's Kansas?  
**


	2. This isn't right Enter the Shamans

**Declaimers Note: Yes the Mandalorians can easily breath on Pandora with out the help of breathing masks. Why? Because their air has the same chemical compound as Pandora's. **

**

* * *

**

This isn't right. Enter the Shamans.

Kelbade, Mandalore. At the Shaman Library, Seeker, Iris, and Sousuke were waiting in the debriefing room. Waiting for their orders to come in. Four more Shamans came into the room. One was a young girl with short brown hair, barely able to make the sloppy ponytail it was in. The other one was a muscular seven foot tall man who was covered in scars. Another large man entered, not as tall as the other one though, His hair was long and tied in a ponytail while his side burns came down his face giving him a gorilla like look. The last one's face had two stitch scars running down both sides of his face, he was probably around the age of fifteen. They were followed by the Glass Shaman: Scarelet Gamma. She hadlong black hair, tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and wore her black Shaman coat on her shoulders.

"Scarecrow Shaman: Seeker Keikodi, Soul Shaman: Iris Keikodi, IronWill Shaman: Rage Hawkens, Sound Shaman: Dayton Gemini, Gamma Shaman: Jessa Veir, and Blizzard Shaman: Issaic Sou," Scarelet said. "Our intel. has told us that FrozenSoul and StitchLife are on the jungle planet of Pandora. Your mission is to go there and retrieve them either way."

"Yes Ma'am!"

XxXxXxX

Aboard the Mandalorian cruiser "H.T. Plus", which was orbiting Pandora, the Shamans climbed onto the assault Dropship "HellFire". Threw that entire trip down, Seeker could not put down his journal he wrote when on Pandora. _"Keep the fire hot Guys. I'm coming."_

XxXxXxX

When the "HellFire" touched on the planets surface, Seeker could tell that this was not the Pandora he left seven years ago. It was darker, more polluted, and the stench of exhaust fumes burned his senses.

"Was this the place you left?" Dayton asked. "Because, something is... not right here."

"This planet is dieing." Rage sighed.

Seeker started to secluled himself from the rest of the group.

"Seeker?" Iris said as she saw her husband float around. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Hey guy's!" Dayton yelled. "I think I found former life on this planet!"

They all gathered around him to find a destroyed body of a former Viperwolf.

"Sousuke," Seeker said. "Do some high-speed recon and tell us--."

"Found something." Sousuke said as he returned from his high-speed recon. "and it sure ain't pretty."

"Your grammar skills still continue to amaze us, Sousuke." Dayton said.

XxXxXxX

They followed Sousuki to where he found this thing. and this "thing" was a prison work camp.

"An Q.G.A.E. sponsored Na'vi prison camp," Jessa said from behind her rock.

"Brought to you by our friends at the RDA." Issaic said.

The camp was in a huge strip mine ditch. The Na'vi worked inside the ditch, while the humans in the AMP suits watched them from above with an iron fist. The working Na'vi were men, women, and even children and they were tired and neglected.

"Before we start our assault, we need to plan out..." Rage did a quick head count. "Where is Seeker?"

Suddenly a huge rock fist came out of the ground and smashed threw the area's defenses and crippled the large excavator. His assault did not end there, he continued to transmute more rock fists' and serpents' to attack, and soon enough, drive away the RDA forces. There was quiet among the Na'vi as they watched Seeker put the rocks and stones back in their original places. Then silence was then followed by cheers on an unimaginable scale.

"THANK YOU EYWA!" They yelled as they approached Seeker. "YOU BROUGHT BACK THE SCARECROW SHAMAN! THANK YOU!"

They all started to feel Seeker, to make sure it was the real him. But they stopped when they heard the clacking of guns at the ready.

"Guys it's alright," Seeker said, as he tried to explain how the Na'vi were not a threat. "These are the Na'vi. They're friends."

A young Na'vi girl fell in front of Seeker's feet. The little girl opened her eyes and they were bright blue just like the water on Pandora, she also had five fingers and toes just like a human, she also had hair which looked like fire. She was dressed in a dirt soaked sweaty under-shirt and brown pants with a green belt. The cuffs around her ankles and wrists were broken, and the chains banged around.

"The Scarecrow Shaman..." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. "My father always said you'd come back to rescue us..."

"Who is your father?" Seeker asked as he helped up the girl.

"I am Sevin'äie, daughter of Jake and Neytiri."

Seeker's mouth hung open. "Where is everyone? Are they are okay? Where' is Jake, Neytiri, Seze, Tommy---."

"Calm down Seeker." Iris said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Get a line to the H.T. Plus, tell them to send down transports and hell of a lot of doctors."

XxXxXxX

In the prison section of Hells Gate, Jade walked towards one cell, in a tight one piece black uniform, swinging her hips seductively. In one hand she had a horse whip, the other typed in the code to open the cells door.

"Well Mister Sully," She said, lifting up the Na'vi's head with the whip. "Are we still alive?"

Jake, beatened and chained to the wall, spat out blood in her face. "... Suck... it..."

She used her horse whip to slap him across the face.

"Now I don't want to hurt my Jake to much." She smile mischievously. "I've never done cat before."

XxXxXxX

"What's a Skyperson scum doing here!?" A young Na'vi male, with a bloody leg, barked at the one of the doctors with short blue hair. "My father was shot and killed by you bastards. I'd rather die than to be treated by a Skyperon.

"Be that as it may," the blue hair doctor said. "I'm still more than willing to give you treatment. Now put out your leg."

"Never, Skyperson!" The Na'vi yelled. "Get off our planet!"

"All right," she wash the blood off her hands. "Just as soon as there are nomore patients left. Now put your leg out please."

"You think you are good because you patch up a few of us while those other skypeople go out and in-slave and murder other Na'vi?! You are a fraud!"

"Call me whatever you like!" She snapped back. "But we are not associated with those other Skypeople. Any way's I'd rather be a fraud who does something than a doctor who did nothing! I don't care what you think of me as a long as you let me treat your wounds. Now, for the last time, let me look at that leg. There are a lot of injured here. So the longer you insist o being stubborn, the longer it will take for me to treat the others."

The young male finally caved in and allowed the doctor to treat his leg. "And from now on, don't be so formal. My name is Kitari, Katari Wynne."

XxXxXxX

"My mother, brother and sister are alright," She said as a Mandalorian doctor fused over her. "They are safe on at Hometree. My Daddy was captured by the bad skypeople. I went looking for him, and got captured."

"Captured, huh?" Rage said. "Where do you think they took him?"

"I have one idea," Seeker said. "But right know, we need to get these Na'vis' back to Hometree."

* * *

**It's been a long time SeekerKeikodi.**

**This world has changed.**

**But worlds can be rebuilt Neytiri.**

**NEXT TIME: The Somber Homecoming.**

**Destruction leads to recreation. **


	3. The Somber Homecoming

**Declaimers Note: In the "Avatar: Field Guide" it says that Na'vi's live as long as humans. _But... _I made them live as long as Mandalorians, which live three times longer than humans. (P.S Please Review and James Cameron rules.)**

**

* * *

The Somber Homecoming.**

The Resources Development Administration, or simply known as the RDA, they are the largest single nongovernmental organization in the human universe. And they have all monopoly rights to all products shipped, derived, or developed from the other earth colonies, and that once included Pandora. They also get all the coolest toys and military power in space by their friend from the Interplanetary Commerce Administration (ICA). And they get their money from their other friends the Quasi-Governmental Administrative Entities (QGAE). In other words: Trigger happy idiots + Tons of money + A lot of stuff to shoot at - any form of common sense and self-control = A HUGE MESS!! Mandalord Aaron always tried to disapline their actions, even during the war. Things got so bad that we, myself included, weren't shocked the U.R. band their membership. And Soon the Inter-Spacial Trade Company did the same.

XxXxXxX

"Seeker," Dayton pulled Seeker out of his trance. "We have some problems."

"Problems?"

"Yah, their are a lot of wounded here, so bad that..." He looked on the crowd of Na'vi. "I don't think they can make the trip to this "Hometree", on foot. Now Sousuke, Rage, even Iris and I have been talking and I am more then willing to call for air lifts."

"Well," Seeker took a huge swig from his canteen. "The Omaticaya tribe isn't quiet found of huge metal ships flying over their heads."

"Well we can't leave them here."

Suddenly they head the noise of a deep throat screech. They both left the tent, and saw the doctors trying to scare away a Forest Banshee with a scared out left eye.

"Stop it!" Seeker yelled as he pushed the doctors down. "This huge thing is a friend."

The doctors stopped flailing around their torches. As Seeker slowly approached the screeching animal.

"Seeker," Dayton said. "How do you know if that thing is your friend?"

"He'll try to kill me."

"Outstanding."

The banshee lunged at Seeker, but he side stepped the attack and swung himself onto it's back.

"Stop it! You're acting like an ill behaved child." The Banshee thrashed around. "But since I don't have one of those never things; remember! I'm the one who patched your eye!"

The Banshee stopped his thrashing, and begun to except having seeker on him.

"There we go."

Dayton and the doctors watched in amazement.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Dayton said. "But seems that Seeker's, and that thing's, heart rate and breathing are perfectly sync."

"Dayton!" Seeker yelled as the banshee started to gain lift. "Get everyone ready to move! I'll fly ahead to make sure it's safe!"

"Fine by me!"

_"I just pray to God Hashi and Goddess Kenda that they are still alright." _Seeker thought as his banshee flew towards Hometree.

XxXxXxX

At Hell's Gate, the word of the attck quickly reached Jerex's ears; and he wasn't to happy over it.

"Are you saying" He beat one of the survivors of the attack. "That you were beatened back by one, unarmed, unprotected, man!"

"No sir," the marine said in between punches. "What happened... was... this man... would..."

"Would WHAT!" Jerex yelled as he wiped the blood of his knuckles.

"He would... just clap his hands together and then these pieces of earth would shoot out of nowhere and attack us."

"Like I would believe that." Mike took out a handgun and shot and killed the marine. He then called on Jades talkie. "Jade have a assault team "clean up", any survivors at the eastern mines."

XxXxXxX

Six large G101 Transportships landed on certain levels of the mine. The doctors, Shamans, and any able body Na'vi loaded the wounded and medicine on to the transports.

"Hurry up!" Kitari ordered. " We need to load everyone on! Shaman Dayton!"

"Ah, yes ma'am." He turned on his heel to salute Kitari while also carrying a box of medical suplies.

"Where is Shaman Jessa? She should be helping."

"I think she went on a walk ma'am."

"A walk? Why?"

"Her mind tends to wander and she just walks around aimlessly." Dayton explained her condition. "She'll be back in an hour or two."

Suddenly a artillery shell struck one of the mine walls, causing a rock slide. More and more shells started to rain down. The transports had to move. Dayton threw the last two Na'vi children on the last transport.

"Is that everyone, Dayton!?" Iris yelled.

"Everyone who is still alive!"

Suddenly the cause of the artillery fire reared its ugly head. It was one C-21 Dragon Gunship, and at least five AT-99 Scorpion Gunships.

"Ah crap!" Dayton said as more artillery shells threatened the transport. "You guys get out of here NOW!"

"What about you?!" Kitari yelled.

Dayton pulled a Mandalorian Jakhob lever-action rifle with a belt of custom made bullets.

"I have my sound bullets. I can at least slow them down."

"But brother!" Iris called out.

Another artillery shell struck near the transport.

"I won't allow my cute little niece and nephew to go through life motherless." He said while putting the bullets in the gun. "And I further refuse to allow my comrades to die in some god aweful hell of a mine like this. Go ahead General Wynne. Please take care of Iris for me."

He fired off a bullet which destroyed one of the Scorpions.

"Go! They'll pin point our location soon!"

The transport started to fly out of the strip mine.

"little brother!!" Iris yelled as the doctors held her in.

Dayton cocked the gun for the next round. In the back of his mind, he knew the smaller Scorpions would go down easy, but the Dragon might be the death of him. He shot six more times, hitting the Scorpions and only grazing the Dragon. The Dragon soon shot off its full barrage. But the missiles' were intercepted by shots of lights and bolts of lightning.

"What?" Dayton opened his eyes. "It's you guys."

XxXxXxX

Seeker and the Banshee landed outside of Hometree. The Growth Geo, which he left years ago, was running just fine and producing Pandora modified versions of Mandalore crops. The only thing that was off, was it was dead silent.

"Hello!" Seeker said in Na'vi. He got no response. He walked towards the opening, but a spear blocked his rout.

"Looks like someone is home." He laughed, just before he side stepped a Na'vi warrior with a war club. "What the hell is your problem chief!"

He punched the Na'vi in the abdomen with his left arm. The Na'vi warrior quickly recovered and pulled out his spear.

"Well no point going on without a weapon." Seeker clapped his hands together. He then put them on the ground and transmuted a lance.

"Nawm, Stop it!" a voice from Hometree commanded. The Na'vi did what the voice said and threw down his spear. "This is no way we sould welcome back the man who saved our tribe, our species, twice."

A Tall female Na'vi stood in front of the enterence of Hometree.

"I don't believe it."

"It's been sometime, SeekerKiedoki." Neytiri said with a smile.

* * *

**These things, called Mandalorians.**

**They've originated from dogs and know threaten our mining be allying themselves with the Na'vi. **

**They must be eraticated.**

**NEXT TIME: River of Mud.**


	4. River of mud

**Declaimers Note: Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here (A.K.A NewGuy on ). A little heads up, I need to take a break from this story to get some more ideas. What that means for you the readers, is that you might be left on one or two more cliffhangers. But I'm offering an open challenge. I'm going to do "River of Mud" and a another chapter. But if you come up with any Ideas, any at all, please post them on my wall at Spill or here. Also please review my stories. I don't want to sound naggy, but do I want to here what people think. **

**

* * *

****River of Mud.**

A huge beast wandered down to the prison section of Hell's Gate. The creature looked like a mix between a dark skin human and a Viperwolf.

"Ja-ake," The creature said. "Jake, hu-urt."

Jake lifted his head up. He was scraped, bruised, and bruised but he was still strong. He smiled his regular goofy smile.

"I'm alright, Max." He said "I'm alright."

The chimera wagged its tail as it tried it smile. "Jake friend. Not hurt. Good."

"Yes, good indeed." Smiling Jade, with an even more provocative suit, and in an Avatar, walked over to him and knelt down. "How are you doing tonight my dear Jake?"

She entered the code to walk into his cell. If he wasn't chained up against the wall, he could knock her over and fight his way out. But unfortunately he was arms were strung apart and he stat cross legged on the floor. Max coward in fear around Jade. Grabbing his chin when he looked away she smirked, "Don't bother, you're mine now."

He spat at her, covering her face in blood and other fluids. "I suggest you get used to it. You didn't forget that you gave yourself up for the rest of those savages, remember? In all respects you gave yourself to me."

Jake just rolled his eyes.

Leaning forward she planted a kiss straight on his lips, Jake tried pulling away but he didn't have the strength because of the lack of proper nutrition. Finally pulling away she pecked him on the fore head before standing up. Walking back towards the enterance, she continued to swing her hips.

"In two days your _taming _begins."

She finally left. Max remained, still sitting in his same spot. "See-ker come back?"

"I don't think we can rely on someone who isn't here."

"See-ker is back."

Jake sighed and went to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Six months ago. Jake have been leading his warriors in one successful campaign against the humans after another. Not only was he fighting Jerex, a man who saved his life in Venezuela at the cost of his original legs. But also Jade, his former girlfriend before he came Pandora. Each campaign cost the humans dearly, with little to no effect on the warriors. But they threatened them with a weapon with a unknown weapon that Jake feared and the Na'vi had no idea of it's power.

"Nukes?" Kre'iga asked.

"They are a type of bomb, with just a flash of light, can wipe out half this planet with a flash of light. And those who survive become poisoned by what bomb is made out of."

"What can we do to stop it?"

"Eywa has been good to us so far." Jake said. "Now I have to something to help her."

Jake, after telling his warriors to go back to Hometree, stood on top of Metal-Mountain as a Valkyrie Shuttle flew over head. It turned around as hovered around Jake.

Jerex walked out of onto the deck of the Valkyrie clapping. "Well, well, well, I never thought the man I saved, would go and turn savage."

"And I never thought Quaritch would have a carbon copy of himself."

"Well if our research goes well, you'll see him soon enough."

Jake then saw a ungodly, half man and half beast. Jake was disgusted with their newest creation.

"I can see you like our newest creation," Jerex said. "Compliments of the StitchLife Shaman. A chimera, that knows the human tongue."

_"Back on Mandalore, there are two wanted Shamans_,_" _Seekers words of warning came back to jack. _"There is the StitchLife, ShamanLeon Caeleachair and his master, the FrozenSoul Shaman, Sirca Mcknight. Together they are responsible for killing three Shamans and fifteen civilians for their "research". Of those fifteen were Sirca's own wife and daughter."_

Jake pulled out a an arrow and aimed it right at Jerex.

"I wouldn't do that," Jerex mocked as he held out a detinator. "If you shoot me, I'll just hit this little button, and then this whole planet will go up in smoke."

Jake slowly slid the arrow off.

"But I'll cut you a deal. If you survive, for say two months in our prison, with out proper food or water, will leave this planet alone."

"Two months huh?"

Jerex nodded.

"Then two months it is."

XxXxXxX

The small door to his cell opened up and a tray of mush slid in. Jake woke up to see two guards throw in a prisoner who had the cell across from his.

"Aint noboy," the guards beat the man as the other guard chained him to the wall. "Runnin away, a'ight?!"

The guard hit him one last time, and then threw the plate of mush down. After they left, the man came back to life.

"I can't even scratch were it itches." he said.

"You got yourself... all beatened up again... Rall."

The man was human, and seemed to be from one of the old Native American tribes from the south west. His long red hair was sticky with blood, and it seeped through his close.

"It not my body thats hurting, Blue." He said, as he was able to slip one leg out and kick his food over to Jake's. "It's my heart... It's gonna explode if this abuse is still around."

"Rall..."

"You should eat... You need the strength more than I do."

XxXxXxX

"Neytiri?"

She didn't even look a day older then when he left. But she was wearing the traditional garments that a Tsahik would wear, minus the piercings. She bent down to Seeker's level, which Nawm did not approve, and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again SeekerKiekodi." She said while holding back her tears.

"It good to see you to Neytiri," He hugged her back. "You haven't changed a bit... literally."

She then let go of Seeker. "The Pandora you left seven years ago is different."

"No argueement their," Seeker said. "Neytiri we liberated one of the mines not far from here. But do to fear of another attcak, our doctos need to use Hometree to tree the sick--."

"No Skypeople are allowed inside Hometree!" Nawm snapped.

"They are wounded Na'vi," Seeker said. "We have good doctors and medicine, we just need a more stationary place to treat them."

Nawm growled at him and went back inside Hometree.

"You will have to excuse his behavior," Neytiri said. "He has been more protective over Hometree ever since Seze became with her second child."

Seeker, trying his best to hold down the laughter, quickly changed the topic. "So how is Tommy, did he find a mate yet?"

"They are all in Hometree, see for yourself."

The wind around them started to pick up, with enough forse to create a small tornado. The Mandalorian Transportships circled around Hometree. The doors of transport were flung open as doctors helped the injured Na'vi off the ship. Kitari and Iris helped Sevin'äie down. Sevin'äie left arm was in a sling do to the counter attack on the mine.

"Mommy!" She ran over to her mother. Iris and Kitari were still yelling at her to wait for them to get her cuffs off her.

She jumped into her mothers waitting arms and it became a very tearful reunion. The doctors helped the injured into Hometree where their loved ones helped them. Seeker could only stand there, his Banshee already flew up into the tree with the others, and all he was looking for was Iris. He found her on a bed in one of the living quater inside the transport.

"Iris? What's wrong?"

She was violently shivering on the bed. He knew something went wrong, he just did not know what. Suddenly she threw his arms around him and started to cry into his chest. He then started to rock her gently. Her tears were beginning to seep into his uniform, but he didn't care.

XxXxXxX

Years of hikiro training. Combat experience on five continents. A rating with every weapon that shoots a bullet or holds an edge. Still haven't found any defense to Iris crying into my shirt. And I don't mind.

* * *

**SHUT UP! I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster. **

**That was your own family, damn it! **

**You've been toying with people's LIVES!**

**Toying with lives? What?! Like your arm and leg there?**

**Or trying to bring your parents back? **

**That's toying, isn't it?**

**You don't really think you are any different from me, do you, Seeker?**

**NEXT TIME: Scarecrow vs. FrozenSoul**

**I'm not like ****YOU!**  



	5. Scarecrow vs FrozenSoul

**Scarecrow vs. FrozenSoul**

It's been several months since Seeker attempted to bring his parents back to life. Ever since then, he has been training to become a Shaman. His skills of transmuting objects without any amplifier, other than his own two hands, are astounding. The problem is... he isn't that good yet. So he is studying at the famous FrozenSoul Shaman's, Sirca Mcknight, lost his wife two years ago to the pandemic, and all he has know is his little girl, Kimmy. But it is hard for him. He was once renowned for his work in biology, and was able to create a talking chimera. But it only said one thing "Kill me", and then it refused to eat and died.

"The celestial stone that destroyed the city of Xernex in one night." Seeker, at a younger age, was reading a textbook in Sirca's library. "The Holy cross of the East that can be a bringer of death. The Holy grail of Life. If I could just get our hands on it somehow, I might be able to get my body back..." He tossed the book aside. "Damn books! They tell us everything but how to find it!"

"Is something wrong uncli Seeker," A little girl, with black pig-tails, entered the library along with her huge dog.

"Well," Seeker said. "They say that certain animals use all their energy to chase down smaller prey." He started to chase after Kimmy and her dog all over a the estate. "I, Seeker Keikodi, am going after you two with everything I got!"

XxXxXxX

Hours later, the Shock Shaman, Jason Lee, came by the estate to pick Seeker up.

"Yo boss, I'm here to pick you up." What both he and Sirca found was Kimmy's dog laying on Seeker's back, while Kimmy played with his hair. "What the hell are you doing?"

Seeker pushed Kimmy's dog off him. "I was just taking a break from scrummaging for files, or something like that."

"Does that mean you found something useful?" Sirca asked. He got no reply from Seeker. "You can come back tomorrow."

As both of them were leaving, Jason remembered a message.

"Hey Sirca, before I forget, Rage told me to tell you this. The evaluation day is coming up. Don't forget."

"... Yes I understand." He locked both doors after they left.

"Daady," Kimmy said. "what's an evaluation?"

:it is a simple test to see if I'm still going to be called the FrozenSoul Shaman."

"You can do it daddy." Kimmy hugged her father.

"I will." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Hey, Kimmy, how would you like to play with daddy tomorrow?"

XxXxXxX

The next day, Jason and Seeker entered the Mcknight estate.

"Hello, Sirca?" Jason yelled. "Thanks in advance." There was no reply, so they both went through the manor looking for him. They eventually found him in his study.

"Oh, it's you guys," Sirca said as they both entered his study.

"So we finally found some life here," Jason said.

"Take a look," Sirca said. "My finished product. A chimera who can learn how to speak." The beast was a tan bear-dog creature with long black hairs.

"Watch this," he bent down to the creature. "This boy is Seeker, your friend."

"Se-eker? Frie-nd?" it tilted it's head and wagged its tail."

"Thant righ, good job." Sirca patted the chimera on it's head.

"Go-od job?"

"This is amazing," Seeker went in for a closer look. "It can really talk!"

"I'm actually glad I made it in time for the evaluation. Now I don't have to worry about money for quite some time."

The chimera just sat there, continuing to say Seeker's name over and over. But it said one thing that set him off. "Uncli."

Mr. Sirca," Seeker asked. "When was the research for your talking chimera approved?"

"Around two years ago, why."

"And when did your wife die?"

"Also around two years ago. What are you getting at?"

"One more question, ok." He glared back at Sirca. "Where has Kimmy and your dog gone to?!"

Sirca sighed. "I hate prodigies like you, Seeker. You're to damn persistant."

Seeker grabbed Sirca by the collar and threw him up against the wall.

"Seeker!" Jason said.

"This guy used his own wife, Jason!"

"And this time?"

"HIS OWN DAUGHTER!....and his _dog_! He transmuted them into that... that THING! An easy process when you use people, right?!"

"Why are you getting so upset, Seeker?" Sirca's entire personality changed. "It's the nature of scientific progress: animal testing, experimentation, trial and error! All advancements have -- a price."

"SHUT UP! I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster. That was your own family, damn it! You've been toying with people's LIVES!" Seeker punched him on the face.

"Toying with lives? What?! Like your arm and leg there?" He revealed Seeker's past errors. "Or your attempt at bringing your parents back to life? _That's_ toying, isn't it? You don't really think you are any different from me, do you, Seeker?"

"Why, Sirca?" Jason said. "The whole point was to pass the assessment and continue your way of life. But now your family's gone. What life is left?!"

"That's the funny thing; I didn't have a reason. I fully understood, no matter what I did, my life would be ruined. I could either do it with the science, or without. And so I chose magi, to see if I could."

Seeker began shaking, but still had a tight grip of Sirca. "What kind of man..."

"When you have the power to do something, it's hard not to try. Isn't that what we agreed on, Seeker? Aren't we so much alike?"

"NO!" He yelled.

"Sure... part of me did it for respect and this house. Just as part of you did it for your parents. But there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use, Seeker. To see what you're capable of, to put the Mandalore system under your fingers... that's the essence of magi. You did it for knowledge...control. Above all, you did it just to prove you can."

Seeker started to punch Sirca with his left arm. "You're wrong! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!"

Jason caught Seeker's fist before he punched him again. "Seeker! If you hit him one more time like that, he'll die."

Seeker, with anger and rage still in control, let Sirca go. He slumped down the wall as his face swelled up.

"It isn't possible to get anything done without getting your hands dirty."

"Sirca," Jason said. "Seeker is just a child. But if you don't shutup, I will kill you."

Seeker walked over to Kimmy.

"It's to late to do anything for her now." Jason said, Seeker just clapped his hands together.

"Sorry... Kimmy. I'm..." He planted his hands on Kimmy's hands.

"Seeker, don't!"

Seeker broke down and started to cry.

XxXxXxX

Hours later, the police force had Sirca in custody. The chief of police, Adam Ada, and one of his deputies walked down the rain battered steps of the estate.

"If there is no such a thing as the Devil's Work, there's no doubt it's what happened this night."

"The Devil, huh?" Adam said. "To be frank, Shamans seek out the truth. So they aren't impressed by something like the Devil."

"That's the reasoning of an adult." The deputy saw Seeker sitting on the steps in the rain. "Even if he acts like an adult, he's still a child."

"There will, however, probably be hardship and anguish far greater than today's awaiting him on the path he's chosen. And even if he's forced to accept it, all he can do is keep moving on."

They began their way down the stairs. Blood ran off of Seeker's hands.

"I know I'm not the Devil." He said. "But I'm not the Gods either.... I'M A MORTAL. Tiny, insignificant mortals...who couldn't even save a little girl. Just what good am I?"

XxXxXxX

Seeker woke up with sweat running off him. Iris was sound asleep on his chest, completely naked. He just held her tighter and went back to sleep.

* * *

**This place thinks it is tough.**

**Lets show them how wrong they are.**

**NEXT TIME: Liberate Hell.**

**Humans are a young species, but were we any different?**


	6. Liberate Hell

**Hey Guys, I'm back, got some new ideas... still waiting for some input. You guys might get a new chapter soon, but I would still like some ideas on how this should go. So review, or post on my page. Also, I'm gonna put a new chapter on the first one. These are mostly cut scenes that couldn't fit in, and some explanations. **

**

* * *

Liberate Hell.**

Remember the Mandalord of the Mandalore sector. They were chosen by the Gods to always protect those in the system… they would always strive of achieving peace in chaotic times, and bring prosperity to the people.

Mandalord the First: Rage　Tymon, Mandalord the Preserver: Canderous Ordo, Mandalord the Wise: Ung Kusp, Mandalord the Destroyer: Ranah Teh Naast, Mandalord the Father: Jaster Mereel, Mandalord the Unite: Zanatos Links, Mandalord the Immortal: Marcos Wynne, Mandalord the Protector: Gran Louge, and Mandalord the Resurrector: Aaron Wynne. They would bet everything, even their lives, in order to make sure the people stayed safe and that Mandalore's honor would live on.

XxXxXxX

The door to the prison opened again. The sliding doors woke both Jake and the man named Rall up. It was one again Jade, in an Avatar, and another Na'vi. This one was a man with short gray hair in a buzz cut, the scars of a Viperwolf on the right side of his face, and was built like a tank.

"Hey Sully, how's it feel to betray your own race?" The male Na'vi said. Jake was shocked at whose voice it was. "I bet know it came back to bite you on your blue ass."

"Miles Quaritch," Jake spat. "You know you don't look so good without two arrows in your chest."

"And you look right being chained down. So how is that little wifie of yours? Does she think of me much?"

"Shut up!"

"Does she yell my name in her sleep?" He smiled like a pervert. "Maybe I should try her out, and see why you switched sides."

"I swear, if you touch her!"

"You'll do what?" he turned on a heel and he and Jade left the prison.

"Take it easy Jake." Rall said.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "What would you know about I'm going through?"

"Trust me pal, I know." Rall rustled around in his restraints. "I lost my wife to a asshole like him. And if anything happened to my son or daughter, I would unleash hell on the entire universe."

There was a moment of silent.

"So are you ready to escape?" Rall said.

"What?"

"Escape, meaning," He broke through his iron restraints with ease. "We are going show Hell's Gate, hell."

XxXxXxX

The rain of the night before finally stopped by the morning. The Omaticaya tribe was able to use the water for fresh drinking water and to wash the Growth Geo. Neytiri, and some of the other gathers, went out to gather food for the day. The farmers stayed and tended the crops. Seeker snuck out of the room, allowing Iris to sleep a little longer. The morning was still cold, cold enough to create frost on any metal; this included Seeker's left arm. He noticed how the frost stuck to every detail of his arm. he then put his right on his arm to see the imprint that it left.

"Still haven't found away to get your body back?" a voice came from behind him.

"I'm pretty used to it by now, Tommy."

Tommy was taller and looked more like his father. His hair was in a warrior's mohawk that flowed back to his queue. He wore the clothes of a warrior class, but he was truly happy to see his old teacher.

"Have you being taking care of your sister?"

"Yes Master." He rolled his eyes. Seeker noticed a Na'vi child peak out and hide back behind Tommy's legs.

"Who is that?"

"This is Seze's daughter, Marali." He pushed the little girl out. "three years of her life have gone by, she is also my niece."

The warriors charged past the transports and surrounded three people. Two of them were Dayton and Jessa, the other one was a tall man with long black crimson hair. He had a double scar that stretched down his face, running over his left. Also he was wearing a black mob suit with no shoes on. He carried around a long golden staff with rings on it that banged around. Out of the crowd of warriors, Kitari plowed through them and into his arms... knocking him over.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked.

"That is Levitas Wynne," Seeker said. "He is Lady Kitari's husband."

"Husband?"

"Ah,... mate. Anyways, he is also the eldest son of our boss."

"So is he next in line?"

"Nope." he laid back on the deck and stretched out his limbs. "He never wanted the job. His younger is studying how to become it back on Mandalore."

"And your war?"

"It's over, we won."

"That's re-ensuring." Tommy also laid back on the deck as Marali bounced on his chest. In the distance, he saw smoke come from the horizon. "What the--?"

XxXxXxX

Hells Gate's prison block erupted into flames as Rall and Jake were the only ones to come out of it. The temors could be at the heavy detention center, where two guards were left to watch over one of Sirca's experiments. But another explosion crushed the guards, and the door to the cell. A black arm, which quickly turned blue, pulled the rest of the person out. He seemed to be Na'vi, but had five fingures on both hands and the same for his toes, and was only the size of regular human teenager. He had a queue, which, like the rest of his hair, was spiked, slicked back, gray and black, and he was built like a Na'vi .

"Ha ha ha ha," He laughed. "I'm the one stuck in there for about, twenty years it feels like, and you two are the ones dieing."

He looked at the cells around him. "Alright, do you want to remain lab rats here or bring hell to those who did this to us? Choose quickly. I'M ONLY ASKING ONCE!"

Three more guards came to investigate.

"What the hell?! You, get back in your cell!"

"How about I do a magic trick first." His entire body turned black. "It's called make the asshole guards who pissed me off disapear trick."

XxXxXxX

Jake and Rall were armed to the teeth with human weaponery and body armor. Since Jake was a former soldier, he knew exactly how to use the weapons and how to escape. Rall seemed almost natural with the two handguns he "borrowed" and was able to keep up with Jake as they weaved through the bullet fire and over to a Samson helicopter.

"Do you know how to pilot one of these?" Rall asked as they both got on one.

"No, not really."

"Terrific," Rall jumped in the pilot seat and was able to hot wire the Samson. "Luckily for you, I happen to be one of the greatest mechanics."

The perpelers were starting to spin as the helicopter slowly gained lift. Suddenly there was a jerk from the bottom. The Na'vi from the detention block jumped aboard. He was wearing a white undershirt, black pants, a faded yellow jacket, with red sunglasses.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Fine!" Jake said. "But, as of right now, we out rank you!"

"Hell, I don't care, as long as I'm not with Sirca!"

The Samson was in flight with the machine guns blazing at it. But all it took was one luck bullet to send the helicopter spinning into the jungle.

Jake woke up to the twisted pieces of metal and firery sharpnel. The Na'vi ran over to him.

"Hey big blue, you alright?"

"I think so..." Jake said as he held his head. "Where is Rall?"

They found Rall with a bloody gash across his chest. He was breathing deeply, as he cursed the pain. The RDA sent out AMP suits to destroy the evidence of the escape. They broke through the brush, with their guns ready.

"Hey, you're the Olo'eyktan, right?" His the skin on his arms turned black as his finger tips turned into claws. "I don't care what you call me after this. Just start running!"

Jake picked Rall up, and started to run in the direction of Hometree. The rest of the human size Na'vi's body turned black. The AMPs shot their 30-millimeter shell at him, but they just bounced off.

"Anyone who has family, a lover, or just doesn't want to get killed, get out of here!" He growled. "Women too, I don't hit girls."

They, however, did not follow his advice and attacked him head on. He began tearing through the suits like a aluminum can. He threw around the knife and pinned another suit to a tree.

"Die you monster!" A marine drove a Ground Assault Vehicle into him. He picked the jeep up and threw it into a Scorpion helicopter.

The marines in the back were shocked at the battle.

"Is that a Na'vi...?"

"No... that's a Homunculus."

XxXxXxX

Jake finally broke through the last part of brush and into the clearing, where he could see Hometree... and the multiple transportships surrounding it.

"Olo'eyktan JakeSully?!" The Na'vi looked over.

"Dad?"

"Jake?"

"SHANK!" The Mandalorians rushed over to him.

"Is anyone here a doctor!"

**

* * *

**

**How could you!**

**I couldn't help it, he knows my weakness!**

**Easy Jake, we'll get her back.**

**NEXT TIME: Few Seconds of Courage.**


	7. Few Seconds of Courage

**Few Seconds of Courage.**

The human size Na'vi sat on a pile of destroyed AMP suits as more started to circle around him.

"Don't I get a rest anymore?" He sighed as he turned his body black again. The AMPS pulled out their knives, but a creature came out of the canopy and thrust a blade through all of them.

"Whoa," The human size Na'vi said. "Nice moves, Lao."

The short green hair human, wearing an Exo-pack, flung the blood off his katana blade, and put it back in its sheath.

"So you made it out, Uniltaron?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked. "Only the Na'vi call that. Just refer to me as Avarice. So who else made it out?"

"Miko and Malius were killed on the spot. I lost contact with Nesota an hour ago."

"And…"

"She's dead."

"So it looks like we are the only two left."

"Yep."

They both heard a scream to the east of them. So they both ran off to find the reason.

XxXxXxX

Quaritch, in his new Na'vi body, compliments of Leon, easily threw around the warriors which were commanded to protect the gathers. He ordered the AMP drivers to take the living back to Hell's Gate while he picked up Neytiri's unconscious body and flung her over his shoulder.

"Lets load these up before their reinforcements get here."

"To late!" Avarice and Lao jumped from the higher canopy and started to slice their way through the suits.

"I'd figured you'd come." Quaritch pulled out a Na'vi fitted Wasp Revolver.

"Son of a..." Avarice dodged the bullets. He then turned his body black again.

"I'd also figure you would do something like that," holding Neytiri by her queue, he used her as a shield again Avarice.

"Hey Avarice, what's wrong?!" Lao yelled. "Kill the bastard!"

"I can't," he head fell from the embarrassment. "I don't hit girls! Humans or non!"

Quaritch just smiled and used his knife chop off Avarice's head, but Lao's sword blocked the attack.

"It just not our lucky day." Lao held back Quaritch's blow. "It would've been a lot easier if we just died back there, huh, Avarice?"

"So put your tail between your legs and run, Lao"

"I would love to, but look at our predicament..." He smiled. "Hey, get these other Na'vi out. I'll take on Scar-face."

"Fine," Avarice called on the surrounding Na'vi. "Any Na'vi who can walk, help me."

Quickly the Na'vi started to pick the wounded and follow Avarice.

"Did I say you could leave?!" Quaritch threw his knife at a straggler, but Lao knocked it away.

"Did I say you could attack them?"

"Well, I can see Sirca's pet project has a very loyal pawn." Quaritch, putting Neytiri down, said as he pulled out a new knife.

"You can blame the Shaman and researcher who made me. They combined me with a dog, loyalty is in the blood."

They both lunged at one another with their weapon shining in the sun. A gusher of blood flew through the sky.

XxXxXxX

The warriors followed Avarice in the direction Hometree was. Suddenly Avarice stopped as the Na'vi ran past him.

"Uniltaron?"

"Keep going." Avarice said in Na'vi, without even looking at them. "Keep going to this Hometree place."

"But what about you?"

"I'm waiting for my friend. It sucks. Why do dogs have to be so damn loyal?"

XxXxXxX

Dayton and Issac were standing guard of one of the medical camps.

"AAARRGH!!" a scream came from the camp.

"She's still at." Issac said, almost swallowing his cigarette from the scream. "Lady Kitari has been at it for at least three hours now."

"Yeah, but it would take a normal person two years to recover."

"It crazy that he could still have energy to complain."

XxXxXxX

Kitari had Rall strapped down to the bed as she was sowing his wound shut.

"You are a shabuir Shank!" Kitari insulted him. "You tried to fix a such a serious injury yourself!! Plus you are lacking proper nutrition, what the hell?!"

"I gave it to the Jake... YEOW!!"

"And how will Wayra and Doli think of this?" Kitari was finally finished with her patch job. "They'd be rolling their eye's."

Shank blacked out, as Jake was in the bed next to him. Kitari then started to work on Jake's wounds.

"You, my rather large blue friend, is in better shape."

Jake flinched a little as Kitari worked on his cuts. "Toktor Kitari..."

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about anything Ralls life?"

XxXxXxX

Not much to really say about Shank, a mechanical genus even as a kid. But, just like Zaps and I... and everyone else in the Project program, he was born with the Z chromosome. This is a Deus Ex Machina chromosome that, with a medicine that make your body go through a blender, and unlock abilities which some would confuse with acts of godhood. Since the Great Downfall though, Shank was the only one who didn't go into hiding, but instead tried to live a normal life. Thats when he met Aayla, and she had to be the love of his life. But everything went south when, do to his honor, he refused to pay the Dolla family. They made him pay for his honor. Any attempt they tried on Shank failed, so they went after Aayla. It's a story told far too many times. 'Even those who normally don't fight, will pick up a gun if their love one is killed'. Aayla was torn to pieces. Not only was she violated God knows how many times, but she was shot all over to drag on her slow, agonizing death. And they kept paying with her while she died. Shanks was torn after that, he wanted to make the Dolla's pay. But in the end, he just couldn't kill a man in cold blood. Aayla's death goes unpunished. Call him weak, but it might of saved both of them.

Years later, during the Mandalore Civil War, that's when he found his two kids Wayra and Doli. I'll never forget that day. There was a terrible storm out and here came Shanks, bloody and bruised, with a little kid and a baby. He refused any medical attention before they were treated. He told me he'd been left for dead on the battlefield. He was about to close his eyes and rejoin Aayla... until Wayra came along, carrying Doli.

'Your sister?'

'Nuh-huh.'

'She's laughing... she has no idea of the suffering around her... either that, or she's crazy. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!'

So after that, he decided to live. But when he said he was going to be their father, well we all thought he was insane. But he was insistent.

'Shut up! I made up my mind already! I'm going to raise these kids! I'm a grown man now! I've been to space and war! I think I can handle a couple of kids!'

That might have been a mistake. Doli was quite the little thief when she started walking. And since Shank taught them not to lose to anyone, they would always get into fights. But lets just say, the bond between the three of them. Is ten times stronger then blood.

XxXxXxX

Issac entered the tent. "Lady Kitari, the gathers have returned. And Mrs. Neytiri isn't with them."

"What!" Jake sprang out of bed, forgetting he was still hooked up to IV system.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kitari, with one finger, kept Jake back. "You are to injured to move. So lye down!"

With that same finger, she was able to push Jake back onto the bed.

XxXxXxX

In the forest, Quaritch threw away Lao's dead body. He thrusted Lao's katana into Lao's chest and pinned him up against a tree. He figured fight terror with terror. After wiping off the blood from his knife and face, he went back over to Neytiri. He slung her over his shoulder and then headed back to Hell's Gate.

"Nothing will beat us this time. Nothing is over while I'm breathing!"

* * *

**You Na'vi refer to me as Uniltaron.**

**The Humans refer to me as Avarice.**

**To be honest, I just want a place to call home.**

**NEXT TIME: Terrible Taste.**

**If I help you, then you help me.**

**Deal.**


	8. Terrible Taste

**Terrible Taste**

"Where are you taking me?" enquired Neytiri.

Under the threat of the killing of her comrades, Neytiri surrendered herself to her enemy, Miles Quaritch. Miles placed certain electrical restraints on her to keep her from attacking him. After five hours of traveling, they finally reached the blown out entrance to Hell's Gate.

"This is your new home."

"Unless Jake saves me", counter-argued Neytiri. "It won't be."

Quaritch glared at her.

"Forget him," He snarled. "He is too cowardly."

"At least he braver than you!" she retorted.

Quaritch was about to slap her, but held back.

"One more word from you," he growled. "And you receive more than a slap from me!"

Quaritch, this time dragging Neytiri, roughly pushed through the landing zone. The marines were to distracted with their own dead, rounding up of Leon's experiments, and the explosions from damaged equipment to notice them. After walking down three flights of stairs, there finally entered a small room dimly lit. At the center of the room were two figures crouching on the table. One of them was big in size while the other one was thin with long, white hair and Tiger Shark-like teeth.

"Judo, Sparks!" Quaritch called. "We have company."

The two men looked up.

"Who's the chick, master?" The ape like man asked.

Quaritch pushed Neytiri forward for them to see her properly.

"My new toy." He answered casually.

The silver hair shark boy whistled. "Wow, colonel, you sure caught the pretty one. Right Jade?"

"She's nothing special." Jade, out of her Avatar, rolled her eyes.

"Well she is," Quaritch said. "She just happens to be married to Jake Sully."

Jade just became more interested.

"You mean my Jake have been running after this slut rather than me?" Jade's anger started to rise. "Then, by all means, do with her as you wish."

"Now Jade, none of your fantasying." Quaritch said firmly "As of right now, he, and a whole mass of Na'vi warriors, will be trying to stage an attack on this base. You three will be in command to make sure that doesn't happen."

Spark slowly stood up, stretched, and pulled out a long sword. The sword was as long and wide as he was, and looked like one you would find in any manga.

"First", Spark said, while his teeth grew sharper. "I will tear every limb in his pathetic body and chop off his head!"

He felt a icy hand on his shoulder.

"But I'll… um… save that Jake person…"

"Much better." Jade rolled her eyes. After that, they all left.

And with that, Quaritch pulled Neytiri by the hair and dragged her into an abandoned room. He pushed her on the bed, tore off her clothes and his and started ramming himself at her. Neytiri's screams of could be heard from the outside; but all of the marines just turned a def ear. Exhausted, but satisfied, Quaritch left the room and locked the door behind him. Neytiri, disgraced and wounded, wept and sobbed on the cold unfriendly floor.

XxXxXxX

_"This is taking to damn long" _Avarice paced back and forth_. "he should've been back by now."_

He was tired of waitting, so he went out to see the outcome of the fight. what he found, completely shocked his world.

"Lao!" he saw his comrade pinned to the tree with his own sword. He climbed the tree, pulled the sword out and carried him back to the ground.

"Lao! Come on budy, say something!"

"... Something..." Lao weakly said. "Sorry boss... I was... wasn't able to beat him... he has... the Ultimate Eye..."

"Relax." Avarice said. "I heard there are doctors near by..." He suddenly fely Lao's body go limp. "Lao? Lao! LAO!!"

Suddenly a patrol group of AMP suits circled around Avarice.

"Feeling settlemental?" one asked. "And here I thought you were Mr. Mcknights pet project."

Avarice laid Lao's body down and closed his eyes. He then faced all of the suits with Lao's katana.

"You assholes. I pity you. Do you forget who the hell you're dealing with?" he growled. "MY NAME IS AVARICE! I'M GREED INCARNATE! I WANT POWER, WEALTH, LAND, RESPECT, SUBORDINATES, WOMEN! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE AWAY WHAT BELONGS TO ME! SO AS OF RIGHT NOW, I WANT YOUR LIVES! BECAUSE I'M FUCKING GREED!!"

He charged at the suits like a bat out of hell.

XxXxXxX

"I see", said Kitari, "so that what happened."

Kitari was sitting behind her desk thinking thoughtfully. Levitas was outside taking invitory and hagling over the newest medicine supply, but he could feel the stress coming from the tent from outside. Shank, still hooked up to the IV system, was leaning on the posts with his head down and a unlite cigar in his mouth. The gather was standing in front of Jake and Kitari, tear-stricken from telling the past event to her. Silence reign, until Shank broke the silence.

"But why would Scar-face kidnap her?"

"Revenge," Jake said. "After what she did to him years ago. Toktor Kitari, I'm going to save Neytiri."

Kitari leaned back in her chair, rubbing her forehead. "And how do you purpose you do that? Bring an army? they'll be expecting that."

"Toktor Kitari," Jake saying impatiently, "Neytiri is my life! Without her I will be nothing! I will rescue her and returned here shortly!"

Kitari sighed, but she threw a folder on the desk with the Shamans pictures in it.

"I don't approve of this," She said. "But if you are going to raid base where ninety-eight percent of the people are trigger happy dickweeds. Then it'll be nice to have some extra cards up your sleeves."

Jake smiled as he left the tent. Shank laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"It's like you said, 'Even those who normally don't fight, will pick up a gun for the ones they love.', remember?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah... if you're gonna talk about me, make sure I'm completely knocked out." he lit the cigar, but Kitari took the it out. "Comon, it's was first one."

XxXxXxX

"Is everyone here?" asked Rage.

"Yes!" everyone cried in unison.

"Before we head out, check your gear!"

Issac put on a pair of gauntlets with a Shaman insignia etched onto it. Dayton slung his rifle over his shoulder, it was loaded with new sound bullets. Jessa, quietly, put on a silver necklace. Rage clacked his iron-clad knuckles together. Iris made sure her ring was working, while Seeker did a test transmutation. Jake, and his warriors, were getting used to their new fitted combat armor. Jake had his spear and a ToraTora machine gun on his back.

"Good," he smiled. "For the Na'vi, I have one rule: You're no good to us dead... and thats it."

"What kind of saying is that?" A warrior mumbled.

"If you want a saying," Seeker said. "Then read a poem. Rage knows what he talking about."

XxXxXxX

When Neytiri woke up in the dark room, she felt lonely and cold on the floor. She wrapped herself around with a blanket on the bed. She lay on the bed with tears gushing down her cheeks.

* * *

**If someone you know is hurt.**

**And you know the bastard who did it. **

**What could be more important than revenge?**

**Why not revenge?!**

**Next Time: I want to be real.**

**If that's what it means to be real.**

**THEN I'LL STAY AS A MONSTER!!**


End file.
